ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nations
The Continent of Seadale Seadale holds the oldest record history of the world of Ilderon. The eldest and grandest nations of the world reside on the continent. Many large port cities line the southern coast bordering the Inner sea. As such, the Southern regions of Seadale serve as the cultural epicenter of the world. Ardorserii Ardorserii is composed of mountainous highlands with claims to the holds and farms of the east. Ardor represents steadfast determination. The people of Ardorserii are goal oriented and determined, they aspire for fame or fortune and will face any task to achieve it. Ardorserii was the first human bastion of Ilderon. As other nations have rose and fell around them, their strength has faltered but never failed. They are ruled by a sovereign Celestial Magnate and an appointed council. The Celestial Magnate is a king or queen chosen under a guiding star and are referred to by their guiding star. Ardorserii has conflicting ideologies between the deep rooted culture of the north contrasted to the fortune seeking trade oriented culture of the east. The Celestial Magnate's authority is only surpassed by the Four Ascended. Alilnegi The serii of Seadale spread across the lands swiftly. The war torn lands of the south were too distant and faced with too much conflict to remain a part of Ardorserii. The land broke off into city states and individual political pockets which were eventually conquered by Lidora the Sky Queen. Once Lidora died, the question of succession rose. Two factions emerged, those loyal to the matriarchal monarchy, and those who believed Alilnegi should be responsible to its states. What resulted was a bipedal form of government with power shared between the Sky Queen and an elected council from the Sunyith. The Sunyith runs most of the day to day rulings of Alilnegi. Alyan In the forgotten ages Alilia slew Northerild in his home long before Alyan was a nation. For as long as dorii have been sentient a dark presence has loomed over the lands of Alyan. The dorii recognize the corruption the presence can have on the lesser races and have long stood guard over the forests. No other nations know the dormant secrets of Alyan but the fury of the vigilant dorii is known to all who try to enter the woods without their approval. Morsia Morsia started as a series of farming villages outside the city states that would later come to be known as Alilnegi. Around 1100 WE, the Northern milserii clans of the axe discovered Emira and converted to The Wills and began to blend their cultures with sunserii who inhabited the verdant farming lands. Sheltered between the mountains of the Axe, the northern forests of Alyan, and the Inner Sea, Morsia eventually grew to be the bread basket of western Seadale and the Tidegate of Alilnegi. Red Axe Once the milserii lost the war of the shattering to the sunserii, they fled south to the peninsul of Seadale known as The Axe. The coastal region of The Axe became a collection of city states too distant to influenced by the Sky Queen. Most of the culture of the Axe was seafaring, but they got into repeated land disputes with the Sky Queens of Alilnegi over ownership of the Tidegate. After losing many of the Tidegate cities to an Alilnegi naval campaign, the city states of the Axe came together to form the Axe Alliance. In recent years the elected Consummate has conquered majority of the neighboring territories that refused to join the alliance. Since then, the Axe Alliance has been appropriately renamed to Red Axe. The Continent of Galken Discovered in the 993 WE, Galken is a vast continent containing the most extreme and harsh climates of Ilderon. Milserii exiles found and colonized the lands first and establish an empire across the lands that would last for nearly 1500 years before finally being reduced to rubble. Now various races have claimed the wild lands of Galken, and many different cultures clash to protect the lands they have come to call home. Darken Vale After being forced back from the Galken Earthfire by Heimsadale, the tierii were on the verge of turning into savage feral soulless abominations and dying. The tierii riicrafters discovered a way to make the land yield it's own soul to be consumed. A ritual was performed that caused the land to constantly die and grant its life to the inhabitants above. The skies darkened and the land grew barren, but the tierii gained a new home. Heimsdale Heimsdale began as an Ardorserii colony. After the tierii broke free of their work camps and fled eastward, a line of aristocracy formed a militia and hunted the tierii into the desert. Most of the surrounding territories joined in the campaign and cut their ties with Ardorserii, forming the new sunserii nation of Heimsdale. Lowlakes The lands of Lowlakes are inhabited by tribes of milserii that inhabit the remnants of the Kyic empire. Three Yandar in particular call the lands home. North Hold North Hold lies on the northern most reaches of Galken and is the strongest and largest remaining bastion of Milserii culture in the world. North Hold was a large remote monastery used by the Kyic Empire, but once Heimsdale was established and the Kyic Empire destroyed, milserii refugees fled from southern Galken and took up residence in the temple of Highwind. The temple alone couldn't support all the incoming milserii, and they flooded out into the surrounding inhabitable lands of the mountains. With the shelter of the mountains, the Milserii culture began to blossom. Undar Undar stood as the free highlands between the North Hold mountains and the marshes of Lowlakes. The Kyic empire once held claims to the lands, but the lands of Undar and Lowlakes were destroyed by the Shatterers and caused the Kyic Empire to retreat to North Hold. In the wake of the wars, the Frost Yandar settled most of the lands of Undar along with their fiery kin to the west, the Unic Yandar. The Unic Yandar remained apart of the Milserii tribes for centuries until a riicrafter named Berina came and conquered the tribe and subsequently the land. After the wars of the Shatterers, many milserii had a instinctive distrust of riicrafters, but others embraced her as an immortal muse of fire. The Clutch The Clutch is a lawless region of Galken. The region is sits too far north for Heimsdale to reasonable maintain control over the large stretches of lands, while citizens of the Darken Vale can't live in the region without being subjected to the hunger that plagues Tierii. The lands were once apart of the Kyic Empire but were the first locations targeted by the Shatterers Gendoi and Olivia in an effort to break the Kyic Empire in half. As a result many Milserii fled to the safety of the Highlands and shelter of the swamps leaving the Clutch abandoned. In recent years, the Merchants of the Ruby have set up several outposts and Merchant Republic cities in the region. Those who choose to live in the Clutch only respond to whoever has the coin to pay them. The Continent of Gurion Gurion was once a barren tundra, but near the end of the Forgotten Ages the dorii moved their entire culture to the Southern continent as serii began to become a more frequent occurrence on Seadale. The Alildorii and Brendorii that came to inhabit the barren continent used their unique abilities to seed massive jungles across the continent, and spread life to the landscape with every touch. Rion The Alildorii fought hard during the waking ages to cleanse the world of Ilderon of darkness. After they discovered secrets locked in other planes that they were unable to access, they abandoned the continent of Seadale and settled the wild continent of Gurion. They seeded massive forests and spread life across the barren land. Betrayer's Isle Betrayer's isle is home to the largest remaining faction of the Archblight. The land is stuck in an eternal war between the Nozeram Alliance, and the ever present and ever dangerous Archblight. Category:Nations